


244: "Do you want to move in with me?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [244]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Requited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm
Series: 365 [244]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	244: "Do you want to move in with me?"

**244: "Do you want to move in with me?"**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb shared a look as they followed Buford into the kitchen placing their respective plates in the sink. “So Baljeet huh?” Phineas added breaking the calm air as he watched Buford starting to wash the dishes. 

“What are you talking about, Dinner Bell?” 

“Nothing. Nothing. Just about time that’s all.”.

“Ferb please translate your idiotic brother language again.”  Ferb snorted at Phineas dramatic glare. “What Phineas is applying is that you and Baljeet have finally gotten over your pathetic courting dance resulting in you two finally moving in together.”

“Well yeah-what wait? Me and Baljeet do not live together. What makes you think that?”

“You have a bookshelf.”

“I happen to like French war novels along with a few gibberish books and a piccolo book.” Buford argued despite the looks of disbelief Ferb and Phineas shared. “I do!”

“Okay I’ll give you that, however when did you need a whole three shelves bookshelf for about seven books.” “I never knew you liked advanced trigonometry.” “Or  ventriloquism studies.” “When did you like cooking enough to have both Maneet Chauhan and Marcus Samuelsson's whole collection of books.” “Along with countless others about instruments and studying.”

Buford could only open and close his mouth before giving up at the double team from the brothers. “Okay but it's just a bookshelf.”

“You have a full pot and pan set along with color coded dishes. When I used your bathroom earlier you had two toothbrushes. On top of that you washed our dishes immediately instead of using the dishwasher which was the main reason you wanted this apartment remember.” Phineas added smugly.

Buford groaned, “The nerd sleeps over sometimes if his chess club meeting runs too long. I mean he only stays over because it's dangerous to catch the bus that late at night. Beside the dishwasher misses some spots or leaves it greasy so I might as well do it myself if I want it done right.”

“Sure Buford.”

“Whatever Dinner Bell. Ain’t you and Beanstalk suppose to be getting ready to leave anyway don’t your class start soon.”

“Dang it. Fine we’ll leave this time. Come on Ferb.” 

Buford rolled his eyes walking the brothers to the door. Phineas waved goodbye already heading towards the elevator while Ferb stood back for a moment. “What’s up beanstalk?”

“Phineas means well, you know besides I think you needed this wake up call. You and Baljeet have been dancing around each other since we were in junior high. He likes you and you like him. Just make it easier for everyone and stop this suffering. Besides you know regardless how it goes we all support you two either way. Just don’t overthink it Buford, Baljeet’s been your nerd since we were kids just make it official now.”

* * *

_ “Hello, Buford you’re still up?” _

“Do you want to move in with me?”


End file.
